Inner Demons
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: BLUE BEETLE SUPERBOY FANFIC! not slash! just brotherly bonding! why the hell don't they have blue beetle as a charater choice? Ok, so based off of the new episode! you should probally watch!blue gets hurt!


**It is recomended that you watch "Season 2 Episode 4" before you read this. You can find it on youtube.**

* * *

Conner walked into the debriefing room, growling mentally as he saw Megan and Lagoon Boy rubbing noses, Megan's eyes followed him as he walked past, La'gaan said something, but Conner ignored him pretending to care. He noticed Jamie, it was strange to see the boy with out his armor, he was so skinny that Superboy fathomed he could snap him in half with out even straining. Blue was talking to himself again; Conner shook his head, and noticed a small tug at his heart as he watched the boy. Something was familiar about the boy, like a kid brother he never had or something. He grabbed Jamie's sweater and tugged him towards the hanger.

"Tag, you're it" the boy protested weakly.

* * *

They sat in the sphere following two criminals. Not exactly Superboy's plan of bonding with the smaller boy, but this was probably important.

"Blue, can you scan the briefcase?" Blue Beetle's arm morphed into a scanner. The brief case glowed as he tried to scan it.

_Can not scan contents…not compatible_ "Not compatible again, what does that even mean?" Blue shook his arm in annoyance, Superboy looked back

"Blue, what do **you **mean? Who are you talking to?" Kon rose an eye brow, Jamie was silent for a second, but sighed and closed his eyes

"It's the scarab" he trust a thumb at his back "the thing stuck to my spine that gives me the armor, the powers" he shrugged "it's an artificial intelligence created by Ted Kord, you know…the _previous_ blue beetle" Superboy cast an eye on the boy

"Yeah, I knew him, good man" they were silent

"So I hear…I guess he was a super genius of something. Captain atom figures the scarab was Kord's ultimate invention, but the light killed him before he had a chance to use it…the scarab…_advises _me…think jiminy cricket, with a really bad attitude." He chuckled; Superboy heard his heart skip a beat and the forcefulness of his laugh.

"What aren't you telling me, Blue?" this time Kon turned all the way around in his seat to look at the boy, the boy drew back slightly and visibly tensed

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're keeping something" Wolf growled slightly, and the sphere bleeped, a fake smile broke Jamie's nervous face.

"The scarab tells me some deep things sometimes like to kill someone…and I have to fight it's control, and um…sometimes I'm not around because I'm visit relatives in Mexico" Jamie kneaded his hands

"You're lying…I can hear your heart beat" Jamie's walls broke and a look of defeat consumed his face

"You're the first person not to believe me, you're the first to…see through my little acting job there"

"What's going on, Blue? You can tell me" Silence prevailed the night, all that could be heard was the shuffling of the two villains below.

"It's the scarab, the light killed Ted before he could test it, when it attached to my spine it well…it's killing me. Like cancer, the scarab won't come off, the disease won't go away. And when I'm missing those days, I'm not with my realities…I'm at the hospital getting treated" Superboy's eyes widened and a look of sadness and horror crossed his face

"How long do you have?" it came out a hushed whisper

"A day, 6 weeks, 5 years…10 minutes, there's no real way of knowing…someday I'll just start screaming and then I'll drop like a fly…or a beetle, however you want to look at it"

"Can't the doctors remove it, surgically?" Blue shook his head

"Nah, they've tried over and over, my back looks like a patchwork quilt by now, I have another operation in less than a week, if they wanted to remove it they'd have to rip out my spine, then I'd never walk again, I don't want that"

"Aren't you scared?" Kon placed a hand on the boy's skinny arm.

"Terrified…but I don't want the others to know how weak I am"

"Fear is not weakness"

"To me it is." There was silence; the heroes' eyes watched the two villains for a second

"I wont let you die, Blue, I'll find a way to save you, I'll-" Blue placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder

"Don't go making promises you can't keep, amigo, if I was destined to be the Blue Beetle and death is the price of a life of saving people, then I am willing to pay the price."

"It just not fair!"

"Hermano, let me ask you this, why do you care all of a sudden? You never seemed to care this much about me before, I was just a scrawny kid that got in your way"

"Very scrawny" Superboy teased, but he grew solemn "I guess it's because, something about you remind me of…well, me. And I realize you could be the family, the brother, that I never had, like sort of…"

"Your protégée?" Jamie rose an eye brow, and Kon gulped

"Sort of yeah, what do you say, can I be your big brother?"

"You already were"

* * *

Blue Beetle was engulfed in a red glow, the boy started screaming "Blue, break off, whatever your doing, break off before it kills you!" worry flooded though his veins and he was filled with adrenaline, Jamie's hand clasped his own,

"No! It's not attacking, it's communicating!" his eyes widened as Jamie's eyes glowed yellowed and he went on it a monologue of the creatures voice "…to end the pain to be still again"

"I can relate" Superboy whispered as the creature ended it's monologue. Suddenly a horrible sound filled the air, Kon grabbed his ears and raised his eyes slowly to the creature, a sonic beam was striking it, tearing it apart piece by piece, when his ears adjusted he heard Jamie's painful wails in the air as he was still connected to the monster. Parts of Blue's armor broke off as the monster shredded, revealing tan skin below, the creatures legs shattered…as did Blue Beetle's. Finally, the creature exploded and Jamie's figure was lost in a cloud of smoke, Superboy dove forward as he saw Jamie fall and the Blue Beetle collapsed into Superboy's arms.

"Blue!" Kon shook the boy lightly, it was then he noticed the blue armor seeping with crimson. "Blue!" he shouted again "I need you to wake up, Jamie!" Kon's eyes traveled to Blue Beetle's legs, that were the most blood gathered. They were to say the least, shredded, as if his legs had be stuck in a blender, they were bloody trunks, of ragged bone and hanging blue armor and flesh. "Oh god" was all he could say.

"Amigo, it hurts like hell" Jamie said softly through gritted teeth as his eyes opened.

"Your legs?" Kon asked positioning the boy so that he was lying between his crossed legs

"No…I can't feel my legs" Superboy sat in stunned silence "am I going to be okay? Por favor hermano, tell me am I going to be ok?" Kon hid his face as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"You're going to be just fine, Blue; I won't let anything happen to you" Blue's eyes dropped

"I know it, you don't have to tell me" Super boy looked at him with a half smile

"Are you talking to me or your inner demons?" Blue's mouth parted and a thin stream of blood trickled down the side of his cheek

"The scarab said you were lying…and I said I knew that" there was a sad silence, the night was eerily silent. Sparks fell from the sky like snow and floated around them "it was alive….and now it's gone. Who attacked, who killed it?" Blue reached up and let a spark fall onto his palm. Superboy looked at the trees

"Some one ugly" was all he could think to say. The sphere appeared above them and Superboy stroked Jamie's face reassuringly "listen I'm going to get you back to the mountain, tell me, what hurts?"

"My back…my head" his eye's drooped further "it's-it's hard to stay aw-awake."

"Don't go to sleep, Blue, just stay awake….I'm going to try to move you." He received a weak nod.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Conner let another tear slip, the boy had lost so much blood from his legs; if he did live there was no way he'd ever walk again. Blue sighed deeply and went limp. Wolf licked the tear off of Kon's cheek and dropped a blanket at his knee. He didn't ask were he got it, probably from the wreckage. Conner slowly wrapped the blanket around the boy like a cocoon. Then he lifted. The boy groaned in agony.

"Shhhhh, its okay, Blue" he carried him to the sphere and set him in the back seat, Conner jumped into the driver's seat and took off into the air, Wolf curling up on his lap. Jamie cried out in the back seat as he was jostled around. "Take it easy, Brother"

* * *

Finally the mountain came to view. Conner pressed his communicator, "Mount Justice, this is Super Boy" Kon looked at his hands they were caked in drying blood, as were his clothes. The fabric stuck to his skin like sweat.

"Mount justice, Nightwing here, the league and young justice are having a meeting here, state your emergency" Superboy moaned as he heard "meeting" it meant everyone was there and right now he didn't need the drama.

"Open hanger bays, have gurney and medic waiting" Night wings voice flooded back quickly, filled with worry, Conner could hear excited talking in the back ground, damn he must have been on speaker.

"Are you hurt?" Superboy looked back at his brother; there was an agonizing expression on his face.

"Yes" he admitted simply "very" he sighed "have the gurney and medic waiting in the debriefing room, I'll meet you there"

"Will do, Nightwing out"

"We're almost there, Jamie, hold on" Blue opened his eyes slowly and looked at Conner weakly

"I felt its pain as it was being ripped apart" Kon said nothing as he landed in the hanger, he jumped out and took the boy into his arms, the blanket was seeping through with blood. Superboy could feel the fever radiating off Blue's face, and his eyes were glazed. He burst through the doors into the debriefing room. He froze, there was the gurney and the medic like Dick had promised, but there were also dozens of sets of eyes boring into him with worry and shock. Blood was all over him and the boy but the blanket was hiding Jamie's legs from view.

"Jamie!" Megan flew forward and touched the boy gently; Batman shoved her aside and took the boy from Conner laying him on the gurney. Bruce unwrapped the blanket…there was a hushed silence.

"Oh god!"

"Blue!"

"What the hell!"

"His legs!"

"He's going to die, isn't he?"

"Jamie!"

"What the hell were you thinking, Kon?" the shouting stopped as Mal Duncan shoved Conner against the wall angrily. "I tried to stop you from taking him today, but you said it was personal!" the big black man tightened his grip on Superboy's shirt, Superboy didn't fight back, "what the hell is _personal_ about getting him killed?" Batman and the medic were hooking up various machine. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and their eyes turned to Jamie, his suit broke off in chunks falling to the floor, it revealed a bloodied, mangled boy. His eyes opened slowly. Kon broke away from Mal and stumbled to his side, he placed a hand on the boy's hair.

"Jamie? Blue? Your safe now, brother…you saved the whole east coast" there was silence

"I guess this mea-means my soccer scholarship doesn't app-apply anymore, eh, b-big brother?" Batman placed an IV stand next to the gurney, blood was slowly being transfused back into the boy.

"You may want to take up piano instead" they both chuckled

"I still can't fe-feel my legs-" he coughed harshly and blood splattered his lips, Conner placed a hand under his head and propped him up so he could breathe. "I ha-have to say though, Kon, that was pr-pretty fun…besides being blown up and ripped ap-apart" Conner smiled weakly

"Your forgot "being pounded into the ground" Blue" Jamie coughed again, and the medic went to work examining his legs, the rest of them were quite listening to the two talk

"I still put up a be-better fight than you, Mr. one hit kn-knock out" Conner smirked

"When you get better, _you'll _be knocked out in one punch"

"Nuh uh, y-you can't hit y-your little brother" Blue's smile faded and he went limp. Conner didn't move he just stood there as the medic worked, staring into Jamie's face.

"What happened?" Nightwing asked placing a hand on Conner's shoulder, Robin, La'gaan and Wasp huddled around their team mate. Conner didn't answer instead his eyes fixated onto Blue's hand, in was curled into a fist, Conner walked over and pried it open, inside was a spark from the air at the factory, Kon picked it up gently, and the glow extinguished. Tears leaked down his face.

"Since when did you become so close to, Blue?" Black Canary asked…Kon didn't answer he stared at the extinguished spark.

"He'll survive" the medic said, their heads snapped towards the man "but he will never walk again" sobs escaped the heroes and they held each other.

"Doctor" Kon said his voice ringing out "can you remove the scarab?" silence flooded the room,

"You can't do that!" Robin yelled "Blue Beetle is his life! You have no right!"

"It's also killing him!" Silence.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked stepping forward "I always though Jamie to be a healthy"

"Time Kord died before he could test it, the scarab is feeding a disease into Jamie's blood stream" The doctor quickly grabbed a syringe and took some blood it was placed it in a machine.

"Well, Whaddya know…" the doctor breathed

"The only way it can be removed is if you take part of his spine, Jamie didn't want his because he didn't want to loose the ability to walk…but now…"

"No" a weak voice floated off the table they looked at Jamie "I'll find a way to stay the Blue Beetle…just because I'm crippled, doesn't mean I can't help people." Superboy's eyes watered

"You know I didn't even know I could cry until today, Jamie…"

"I know it, you don't have to tell me" Super boy looked at him with a half smile

"Are you talking to me or your inner demons?" Jamie laughed and lightly punched Superboy's arm

"Both"

**THE END.**

* * *

**Please Review. My first Young Justice fanfic with out DICK GRAYSON as the main character!**

**review.**

**review.**

**review!**

**-EACT**


End file.
